


Greedy Hunger

by OniGuardian



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Back Scratching, Bedroom Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Hot Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Scratching, bed rocking, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniGuardian/pseuds/OniGuardian
Summary: If you've ever played "Shall We Date?: Obey Me," then you'll understand who the characters are. If you have not, it's a phone game. You can look up videos, you should at least have seen the characters within a hundred ads for it. Regardless, I decided to right up a one shot of two of the characters involved in the game. I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Mammon, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Beelzebub, Mammon/Beelzebub
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Greedy Hunger

Tonight was the night! Mammon was going to trick Leviathan into giving him his money back. All he had to do was sneak in and take whatever he owed, then give it to him the next morning. Well, maybe part of it. With all the trouble he was going through, sneaking around the castle and making sure no one was following him, he could at least pay him back some of it. A tip wouldn’t hurt. The thought of it made him chuckle with glee as he snuck between pillars and slithered down hallways. He looked back often, hiding at the sight of shadows or faint footsteps. He was sure he wasn’t the only one awake, considering a lot of demons liked to be awake at 3am. Still, he was sure he could do it. After all, there was a strong motivator at play.

Mammon turned backwards to watch behind him as he turned the corner as slowly as he could, hoping he wouldn’t be caught by whoever was down the hall. He quickly turned on a heel to run, but bumped into a hard body. He’d tripped sideways, but was caught by the person’s arms. When he was ready to snap at whoever was in his way, but froze at the familiar sight of deep orange hair and violet eyes. He rushed through a hundred things to say, face flushed as he went to shove him off, “Get off! Geez, watch where you’re going!”

Beelzebub stared at him with a blank expression, blinking and tilting his head a little with confusion, “Me? You’re the one that ran into me.” He leaned forward just enough to be at level with his eyes. Mammon fell just a few inches shorter than Beel, “Why were you running?” Bumping into Mammon was no mistake. He had set out to look for him and, luckily for him, he had been at the right place and the right time. Now all he had to do was lay down the moves.

Mammon could feel his face burning as he scrambled to figure out what to say, “That’s none of your business! I was just heading to my room.”

Beel’s raised a brow, staring at him with a skeptic expression, “Your room isn’t this direction, Mammon.” Beelzebub felt a rush at the sight of Mammon, his eyes glowing faintly to a tingling sensation rushing through his body. He looked Mammon up and down, his haphazard attire always an enticing sight. His mind rushed different images of where those clothes could be if he was given the chance, _again._

_Crap..._

There was something in the way Beel was looking at him that made Mammon slightly uneasy, something hidden behind that skeptic look. He started to back away a little, “You know what? You’re right. I must have gotten confused!” he chuckled as he turned to walk away, but felt Beel's hand tug him back. When he turned to fuss at him, he was quickly pressed to a wall. In a swift movement, his wrists were bound in Beelzebub’s big hand and a knee between his legs. He was shocked for a moment, looking up and down the halls as he tried to wiggle his way out of the position, “Beel don’t do this right now!” he shouted, Beel’s other hand quickly covering his mouth. All Mammon could do was stare into violet, hungry eyes. He had to admit, he couldn't help himself whenever he he looked into those eyes. He felt himself go weak a little, trying hard to fight against his urge to pull him into a kiss right there and then.

The stiffness he was feeling in his pants was a clear sign of that this was going exactly where he expected it to. All he needed to do now was get them out of sight. Beelzebub leaned forward with parted lips, “You know, I was feeling hungry tonight.” He leaned further in towards Mammon’s ear with a breathy tone, “Good thing you showed up in just the right moment.” Hie licked the edge of his ear, earning him a shuddering sound from Mammon.

Mammon felt the wetness of Beelzebub’s tongue against the outer rim of his ear, shuddering with a wispy moan as he tried to pull away, “Beelz, not here!” he managed to softly say between Beelzebub’s fingers. He kept glancing up and down the halls, hoping no one was awake for sure, now. The heat emitting off of Beel’s firm body was giving him a tingling sensation. It didn’t help being trapped between his muscular arms and tall, chiseled body. Beelzebub was at least 6 inches taller than him, something Mammon couldn’t help but like. Right now, however, it was an unfair advantage.

Beelzebub clasped his lips over his lobe and played with it between some teething and tongue licks, sending funny sensations down Mammon’s body, “I can’t help myself when it comes to you, Mammon.” Beelzebub grabbed his hips to press against his own, kissing softly against the skin of his neck, “I’m so hungry, Mammon.” He took a big of his neck, licking a trail back up to his ear. 

The sound of his name with that seductive, deep tone sent him flying. He wanted badly to indulge in his shenanigans, but the fear of being caught was too much. The last thing he needed was his brothers teasing them or worse. It took him a moment to find it within himself to shove Beelzebub off and get some distance between them, even if it was just a few short feet, “I said not here!” He took a moment to try and calm himself from the stiffness he felt and the heat already burning his face, “Geez, dude.”

Beelzebub smiled devilishly at the flustered male, coming a little closer to lean a hand against the wall next to him, “Where should we this time, then?” Mammon looked away, face reddened from the question as he surveyed the area to their left. This wasn’t their first time, nor would it be the last. Mammon lost count how many nights they had shared, usually ending anywhere between their rooms or places around the castle. He tried to figure out where he could pick, while Beelzebub leaned in to kiss at his exposed neck. Beelzebub couldn’t help but revel in the sweet little sound that escaped him as he trailed wet lips across his skin. He leaned in against him more and more while he waited, snaking his arms around Mammon’s body and deepened his bites into the crook of his neck.

Mammon whimpered against the motions as he grabbed a hold of Beel’s coat to keep him at a safe enough distance, frantically looking around until he couldn’t help himself anymore, “Okay, okay, okay!” he whispered loudly, “L-Let’s just go to my room, okay?” He shoved Beelzebub away a little, looking slightly up to look into his eyes with a silent plea. 

He watched the ginger give a toothy grin as he pressed their foreheads together, “That’s boring, why not the library? Ooh, or maybe the kitchen. That sounds deli-”

“My. Room.”

Beelzebub grumbled, his lips brushed softly against Mammon's for a moment. He held it before he slowly drifted away with a slow, wet smack. The sensation drove him wild already, and even more so when Beelzebub gripped his hips. Beel hoped his actions could convince him, but Mammon still gave him a stern expression, “Ughh,” He looked at him with a silent plea, but Mammon wasn’t budging. They’d almost been caught the last time they were in the kitchen, “Fine.” He quickly scooped Mammon over his shoulder and walked them down the opposite hall. He felt Mammon kick and punch his back as he shouted at him, “Stop squirming, you’ll wake everyone up!”

Mammon didn’t get a second to recover after being thrown onto the bed and immediately pinned to his mattress. He exclaimed against Beel’s lips as the ginger hungrily kissed him down against the mattress, shuddering to the feel of his warm hand rising underneath his shirt. He tried to fight it, breaking their kiss several times to complain about the half open door or their clothes, but Beel’s threw a shoe at the door to close it and started to take off their clothing. Beel merciless threw their belts and rings to one side of the bed and their coats to another. He slid his shirt off in a slower fashion, immediately causing Mammon’s free lips to hang wide open without a single word to utter. Seeing his lean chest sent fire all over Mammon’s body. He couldn’t remember what ridiculous excuse he was going to try and use as he stared at the chiseled abs and deep v line. His pants sat lower enough to expose a few hairs that led down under, a sight intoxicating in itself. Mammon's brain must have melted, cause he was muttering nothing and Beel was chuckling at him, "I think I broke something in you." He said, running a hand through his flaming hair. 

Beel’s hands came back for Mammon’s shirt while his lips peppered his neck. Mammon leaned into every touch against his better judgement, giving himself to Beel as he ravaged his bare chest with love bites. He leaned back with a breathy moan, arching his back while Beel’s lips moved down along his abdomen. He planted wet kisses along Mammon's lean body, sucking at his skin here and there. He followed the shape of him down, reveling in the sweet nothings coming from Mammon's lips. Mammon whimpered a little when his lips trailed and sucked against the skin along his v line, every inch beyond that sending burning sensations all over him. He looked down at the ginger, hot breaths leaving him as he tried to speak, “Beel’s, w-what’s gotten into you?”

“Just eager to see you.” His tone took a bold, sexy edge. How could he turn away his bewitching gaze, entrancing him further into this mess. He couldn’t help himself, and much less when his pants slid a little lower. His eyes widened to the sight as Beelzebub pulled them low enough for his member to spring right out. Beelzebub grinned, “And you went commando, you shouldn’t have.” He winked at him as he slid his lips over the head. His lips softly brushed at the skin, his tongue pressing gently around the shape while his hot mouth took hold all around. He clasped him lips around and pulled away with a light smack, coming back again for more. He repeated the motions, gently sliding it deeper into his mouth with every wet smack and suck.

Mammon let out a breathy exhale, leaning his head back down to try and keep calm. His member twitched to the feeling of beel's hot mouth and wet tongue swirling slowly around it, his hand reaching slowly down to caress his sack while the other rested on his thigh. Mammon’s moans were soft and low at first, moving his hips softly up against his mouth while Beel worked around the tip. He couldn't help but twitch as Beel engulfed the rest of his shaft. He gasped, trying hard not to buck up as Beel’s kept pushing more and more into his mouth. He nearly shouted when he felt it push past his throat, his hands gripping the sheets while the ginger’s mouth slid it back out and bobbed it right back in. Mammon started to move his hips against each bob, gasping and moaning the more they kept going. He felt pressure build slowly throughout his stiffness, while his body started to tremble to the feeling.

“Beel!” he gasped, moving his hips a little to the bobbing of Beelzebub’s head, “Beel, what are you-... ah!!” he smacked a hand over his mouth, trying to muffle himself while the ginger worked his shaft, his hips moving erratic to the feeling. His whole body twitched to the sensations rushing through it, becoming hotter the more his hot, wet mouth swallowed his shaft. Beel’s pulled away for a moment, working the shaft with a hand while he brought the other to his mouth. Mammon peeked, watching as the ginger slid his middle finger into his mouth to soak. He knew what was coming, but he wasn’t sure he could handle it. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d done this, but every time they took a break, the wait made things worse. He was sure Beel’s was doing this on purpose, keeping him on edge to make him explode like this-

OH, FUCK.

Mammon bit his tongue as he felt Beel’s wet finger rimming his anus, whimpering through his tightly pressed hand. Beel’s brought his shaft right back down his throat, hard and fast while his finger traced his rim. He squirmed a little, whimpering a plea. In a moment’s notice, after rubbing enough, Beel slid the wet finger inside, slow at first and then pressed hard. He was gentle at first, making sure to make him comfortable as he kept bobbing. He waited for Mammon to relax a bit before pressing his finger against his g spot. Mammon breathed out hard, choking back some sounds. He grabbed a pillow and brought it against his face, groaning louder whimpers into the fluff. He rolled his eyes back a little, taking in the electrifying sensations burning through is body. He couldn't help himself when it came to Beelzebub, and being sensitive to his touch never helped. Still, they both enjoyed themselves and each other every single time.

Beel watched the whole time, gleefully turning the shaft hard between his hand and mouth, making sure to push it as far as his throat could take while he lurched his finger in and out. His member felt hard and stiff against his own pants, his body hot and heavy from the sweet sounds coming off of Mammon, from his delicious voice to his squishing bottom. He reached his free hand down to remove the rest of their clothes. His member sprang out, hanging as he kept working Mammon a little more. He slid up to the muffled man underneath him, releasing his ass as their members brushed against one another. When Mammon removed his pillow to investigate, Beel caught their lips and continued to press their bodies together.

Mammon was lost in whatever cloud he was at, at this point. He’d drifted beyond the point of pleasure, beyond the point of any care in the world. His body was on fire and he was hungry for more too. He kissed hard against Beel’s reddened lips, hands reaching up the ginger’s back. He pressed his nails into his skin, twirling his tongue against Beel’s as their bodies motioned against one another. He bit Beel’s lips, locked in a dreamy gaze. Beel moved his hips in a smooth motion, their stiff members rubbing against one another. He'd reached a hand down to grasped them both, watch Mammon's wincing expression as he jerked them both off in a hard, slow motion. He couldn't help teasing him, seeing his face full of pleasure from his work. Beel rested one of his forearms besides Mammon’s body, looking down into his eyes as their hips danced against one another and their cocks between his hand, “You like that, Mammon?” he said as his lips were released.

“F-Fuck yeah," he breathed, his face flushed and gently twisted with pleasure.

"You want more?" His voice was low and breath against his skin, kissing his neck and chest as he jerked them a little harder.

"You know exactly what I want..” he moaned softly, parting his legs a bit as Beel’s pressed his hips closely against his, “Fuck…”

“I’m sorry, I’m not sure what you mean,” he growled into his neck, pulling his hips away, “I guess I can’t continue if you won’t tell me.”

“No!” he whined, pulling Beel’s back closer with his legs wrapped around his waist, “Please don’t.”

Beelzebub chuckled against his skin as he spoke in a gruff, sexy tone, “Tell me what you want, Mammon” he bit his lower lip. He released their cocks, bringing his free hand down to position Mammon’s lower body. He pressed his ass softly against his member as they kissed, the length of his stiff cock rubbing between Mammon's round ass, one of the many things Beelzebub couldn't resist.

“I-I..." Mammon hid his eyes behind the back of his arm, slightly embarrassed, "I-.."

"No, babe" he groaned against his lips, "That's not allowed." He gently pinned his arm away from his face, "You gotta tell me."

Mammon stared into his eyes, slightly annoyed, but still obeying his demand, "I want you to fuck me,” he moaned softly. Beel grinned, locking their lips as Mammon eagerly pushed his hip against him. Beel made no effort against his motion, leaning on his forearm while his other hand moved his stiff member around Mammon’s rim. He couldn’t resist the sweet sounds that escaped Mammon, muffled moans against his lips as he kept teasing him. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He was teasing himself just as much as he was teasing Mammon, making himself eager with every passing second. He adjusted himself, Mammon moving his lower body as he started to push inside. He reached his mouth down against the crook of Mammon’s neck with a love bite to ease him, relaxing him with hot kisses so he could push in easier. 

It didn’t take any effort. Mammon gave a loud, breathy gasp as Beel’s member slipped deep inside, slow at first with a grip of his hips. Mammon’s white nails curled against the ginger’s skin a little as he started to slowly pull out. The slobber from Mammon’s wet member must have rubbed off on Beel’s. His member slipped in and out with ease. Mammon’s voice hummed with glee as Beel rolled his hips against his lower body, moving a little faster and as deep as he could reach, “If your ass was any thicker, I wouldn’t be able to go much deeper.” Beel groaned against his skin, resting his forehead against Mammon’s chest. He had to admit, Mammon having such a perfect round ass was absolutely irresistible. He reached down to clasp his hand over one of his cheeks, pulling him slightly sideways and leaning up a little on his hand to pump a harder against his hipwork.

Mammon started to shout against his neck, hands sliding off and on with his claws. He worked wild scratches along his lean back, the more and more he pushed into him. He tried hard to work against his thrusts, earning himself a grunt or groan from Beel’s and a shake of the bed. He bit into his neck, sucking hard at the skin. He reached a hand up to pull on the back of Beel’s head, watching the ginger lean his head back with a deep groan. Beel looked back at Mammon with a dazed look, “Mammon, you’re really fucking tight tonight.” he groaned against his lips as he worked his hips harder.

Mammon curled against him, the squelching sounds from their hips making his cheeks burn and his head spin. He indulged himself in the way his body shook from Beel’s force, the way his hips smacked loudly against his ass and the way Beel’s body felt all hot and wet. He looked at the ginger, his skin glistening from a thin sheen of sweat all over his edges and curves. Mammon bit his lip at the sight, their eyes locking. They gave hard pants between the spaces of their lips, “You’re really fucking hot, right about now.”

Beel’s chuckled against a kiss, “Only tonight?” He pumped harder once to get a squeal out of Mammon. The man curled against him, hugging him close as he clawed away at his back again and stiffened his moans against the crook of Beel’s neck. He relished in the way Mammon squealed and scratched, bucking hard into him a couple more times as he bit his neck harder.

“That’s fucking mean!” he whined, writhing against the hard thrusts. His head was spinning from the insane sensations, his member rock solid between them. He wanted to scream to the top of his lungs and would have, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was sleeping. He was sure that they were well into the morning, by now. He would have glanced at the clock if he wasn't being bucked by a gorgeous man. He watched Beel's ravished face, eyes closed as he focused on Mammon's body. When he opened them, he looked down at Mammon, winking at him with that toothy grin of his. Mammon watched all his muscles at work, shifting around with his movements. He bit his lower lip, almost entirely sure that he had drooled himself over that whole image. He looked down, watching their bodies bouncing back and forth, the sight of Beel's thick member entering and leaving him flushing his face brighter than a Christmas tree.

“That’s not mean, sweetheart,” Beelzebub sat up a bit more, leaning his upper body up while he grabbed Mammon’s hips, “This is.” He started thrusted hard and fast against Mammon’s ass, the other male gripping the sheets with a shout that escaped him. Beel grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his mouth as he went back to holding his hips. He made sure to slam him hard against, his rough thrusts rocking the bed hard against the wall. He was glad there was a solid wall behind that backboard, or they were surely screwed. Mammon shouted hard and muffled against the pillow, his moans on the verge of screams as they rocked back and forth. Beel’s threw his head back, pressure building hard in his member as he kept his rhythm. There was no way he could keep this up for much longer. His head was spinning with euphoria; Mammon’s sweet moans shouting his name, the sloppy sounds of their wild sex, the heat all throwing him over edge.

“Mammon!” he groaned, weakly holding his moans back, “Mammon I don’t think I can hold out much longer!” he leaned over Mammon, his hand reaching down to work the shaft the other man had been trying hard to work. He couldn’t leave him hanging. He slowed a little, enough to relax his crazed body as he quickly flipped Mammon over. He made sure to keep it inside, rotating it with the motion of flipping Mammon, bringing a smile to his face when it earned hima deep groan from Mammon. He glanced down at the round ass staring at him in the face, biting his lower lip with a tug. He wanted badly to plant his face between those cheeks, but they were too far into this. Maybe if they had a round two.

Mammon shouted a little, surprised by the sudden change of position, but quickly squealed to the feeling of Beelzebub reaching his hand underneath his chin to pull him up against his hot body, “Ah!” he gasped, Beel working his shafter deep inside as he slowed a little to catch his breath and work on Mammon’s throbbing erection. He leaned down to kiss and bite his neck, rolling his hips hard into his ass as he jerked and played with the sack and shaft aimlessly. Mammon whined against him, feeling two of Beel’s fingers slid into his mouth to muffle him a little. Mammon couldn’t help it. Every motion, every action threw him head over heels. His eyes rolled back as he leaned against Beel’s body, lost in the shape of him pressed against his own. Beelzebub was just gorgeous, monstrous even. _Every_ part of him was. He reached his arms up and over his head, holding Beel close over his head as he worked his hip against his thrusts again, the bed shaking vigorously with their wild motions.

Mammon was squealing from the sensation, pressure building fast in his member as he thrusted back and forth, into Beel’s hand before crashing hard against Beel’s throbbing cock. He wasn’t going to last much longer, at this rate, and neither was Beel. They were delirious from the sex, their bodies about to burst from pure ecstacy. Mammon licked and sucked his fingers, groaning hard moans through their wild sex. He felt Beel twitching between hard thrusts, leaning their bodies forward a little as he shouted a bit more.

“Mammon!” he gasped, "Mammon I'm-..!" He leaned back, grabbing Mammon's hair as he thrust as fast and deep as he could.

“Beelzebub!” Mammon gasped, hysterical over Beel raving his name. 

Their bodies came as they pushed for one hard thrust against one another, his member exploding all over the sheets and Beel’s hand while Beel filled him inside. Mammon's cum had spilled all over Beel's hand and onto the bed. He dropped against the bed, on his hands and knees while Beel doubled over him. He could feel cum leaking from inside him, a feeling that gave him good chills. They took a moment to catch their breath, Mammon falling on his side and laying out while Beel remained on his knees. He waited for Mammon to look up at him before he licked cum off his hands in a slow, teasing motion, his eyes locked on Mammon with a raise of his brow. Mammon looked at him with enticed expression, propped on his brows. He sat up a bit and reached his head low to clasp Beel's cock in his mouth for a moment, the motion causing Beel to jerk away a little from how sensitive his cock felt. Mammon gave a long, hard suck before sitting back a bit, "And now you're clean." Beel couldn't help but smile at his comment.

Beads of heavy sweat slid along their skin, their bodies grateful for the sudden freshness of air. Their pants filled the silence in the room, their gazes finding one another with their weak smiles. Beel leaned down to Mammon, pulling him in as he rested his head above the white head of hair and his body next to his. They held each other in a weak embrace, hardly able to handle their jello like bodies. Beels reached over him, pawing at one of Mammon’s many half filled water bottles and laid one on Mammon’s head to slide onto his face. They both took large gulps and let out their small gasps.

Mammon looked over at Beel’s who looked tired, but lively. He couldn't help desire still burning inside. Beel always got his way, but he never really took it upon himself to get his fill. That was about to change. In a swift motion, he swung a leg over and straddled the lazy ginger, surprising him in the process, “What? What are you doing?”

“I’m not done, yet” he said, a ravenous look still lurking in his gaze.

Beel’s arched his brows, surprised, “Well, well,” he smirked, “You really are greedy.”

“I hope you’re still hungry.” Mammon groaned, already working their shafts together.

Beelzebub watched patiently as Mammon worked them up again, giving a toothy grin as their eyes locked, “For you, always.” He reached up to pull the man down for a deep kiss, their hands already shaping out their bodies. The room felt hot all over and their bodies shouted for more. Beelzebub made sure to pull Mammon up to his face to eat his ass out, softly at first before getting vigorous with it. He shook his face between his ass cheeks, tongue sliding far deeper than Mammon thought he could reach. The night dragged on and they’d lost count how many times they kept going, or at least until the sunlight started peaking through their window and reminded them they needed to be in separate rooms. After a few more times, they parted ways and cleaned off for bed. The sheets were entirely changed and most of the floor had to be cleaned up. Mammon embarrassingly handled the task alone, while Beelzebub made a bee-line for his room. By morning, the brothers were gathered at the table together, accompanied by the second human they’d recruited. Lucifer greeted his brothers gleefully, though he noticed Beelzebub was eating much faster than usual and Mammon was nervously staring at his plate. He perked a brow, noticing Leviathan was staring awkwardly at his plate.

“Levi? What’s the matter with you?” He asked, a curious look on his pale face.

Leviathan stared viciously at his plate, turning a slow hard gaze at Mammon, who froze and looked like he was going to burst, “I was up all night. I had gone to the library.”

Mammon was sweating profusely.

Lucifer glanced between them, Beelzebub still casually eating, “You’re lying. I didn’t see you.”

“Oh.. That’s odd. I was up for a while.” he turned a hard, hysterical expression at Beelzebub. It took the ginger a moment to realise what was going on, only making him burst out in laughter. Leviathan must have stayed up and walked by at the wrong moment. Mammon slouched in his seat, ready to just disappear while Leviathan shouted at the laughing Beelzebub. Lucifer and the rest of the brothers didn’t gather a single shred of information, leaving the table while the two brothers kept on.

“They’re such children, still.” Asmodeus dismissed, walking away with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Yum ;)


End file.
